


Born again

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svět je zábavný. I když je apokalypsa zažehnána – s oběťmi na obou stranách – a žádné další nebezpečí nehrozí, protože andělé i démoni odešli, zdá se, že svět pořád potřebuje Deana Winchestera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born again

Castiel přesně pozná okamžik, kdy Dean znovu otevře oči do světa. 

Na jedinou vteřinu se zastaví čas a celý svět se přestane otáčet a místo toho se zachvěje, jako by se nadechoval, protože se právě znovu narodil jeho největší hrdina, a Castiel je jediný, kdo to cítí, protože je jediným andělem, který se po tom, kdy to všechno skončilo, rozhodl zůstat na Zemi a nevrátit se do nebe. 

Dean se vrátí do života s hlasitým pláčem, jako každé dítě, s očima otevřenýma doširoka, jako by se bál, že když je na chvíli zavře, uteče mu něco důležitého, ruce zaťaté v malé pěsti. Bojovník hned od začátku, smějí se jeho rodiče. Ten se v životě neztratí, dokáže si poradit se vším, co ho čeká. 

Castiel ho navštíví, hned na začátku jeho nového života, uprostřed noci. Stojí nad jeho kolébkou a malý Dean je potichu a dívá se na něj, skoro jako by ho znal, i když je příliš mladý na to, aby vůbec viděl na takovou vzdálenost. Ale je klidný a spokojený, vůbec ne vystrašený jeho přítomností, a ručkou vesele zamává ve vzduchu, skoro jako na pozdrav a jako by neměl jedinou starost. 

Castiel skloní hlavu a dotkne se špičkami prstů chlapcova hebkého čela a mlčky přísahá, že se postará, aby to tak zůstalo. 

Dean se dětsky zachichotá a v koutku úst se mu udělá bublinka. Hravě vykopne nohama a Castiel se neubrání úsměvu, když ho pohladí po tmavých, skoro černých vlasech. Dean nevypadá jako tenkrát. Jeho obličej je kulatější – i když to možná bude jen jeho věkem – a kůže skoro bílá, s jedinou pihou vysoko na levé tváři (a je to ta nejroztomilejší věc, kterou kdy Castiel viděl), jeho prsty drobounké, ale překvapivě silné, když jimi pevně sevře lem Castielova rukávu. 

Jeho oči jsou stejně zelené jako kdysi. 

***

Deanovi je osm, když ho neznámý muž odstrčí z cesty jedoucího nákladního auta. 

Nestihne nic jiného než překvapeně zamrkat, nezmůže se na výkřik ani na trapné, dívčí vypísknutí, kterého se vždycky bál. 

Muž, který ho ani ne tak odstrčil ze silnice (Hned po tom, co se objevil jako by odnikud. Dean ho tedy rozhodně neviděl přicházet, což na druhou stranu zase tolik neznamenalo, protože nedával moc pozor.), jako si ho přitáhl do náruče, pevně ho objal pažemi a pohnul se z cesty i s ním, jediným, dokonale plynulým pohybem. 

„Páni,“ zamumlá Dean ohromeně, a kdyby tam byla jeho máma, nejspíš by ho praštila něčím po hlavě za to, jak je strašně nezodpovědný, a potom by dlouze, unaveně vydechla nad jeho hloupostí a objala by ho. Jenže není a on zakloní hlavu, aby se podíval na vysokého muže, co ho zachránil. 

Muž vypadá asi stejně starý jako táta, někde kolem pětatřiceti, možná čtyřiceti, a na sobě má dlouhý hnědý baloňák, tmavé, skoro černé vlasy beznadějně rozcuchané. Je bledý, se začínajícím strništěm, kravatu má uvázanou naruby. 

Dean se musí kousnout do rtu, aby se nerozesmál. 

Muž mu položí dlaň na rameno a mírně se k němu skloní, jeho oči zářivě modré a téměř pobavené a Dean se nemůže zbavit pocitu, že jsou mu jaksi známé a že je viděl už stokrát. Kdysi, určitě. Muž nakloní hlavu na stranu, jeho pohled intenzivní. „Musíš na sebe být opatrnější,“ řekne mu jemně, neuvěřitelně hlubokým hlasem, a Deanovi naskočí vzadu na krku husí kůže. „Máš před sebou ještě dlouhou cestu, Deane.“ 

Dean na něj beze slova zírá, a pak se na něj muž naposledy záhadně usměje, obrátí se a odejde, klidně, naprosto vyrovnaným krokem. 

Dean ho sleduje, dokud nezmizí za nejbližším rohem. 

Trvá mu celé hodiny, než si uvědomí, že tomu cizinci nikdy neřekl svoje jméno. 

***

Máma má extrémně špatnou náladu a táta je ještě v práci, takže Deana nemůže zachránit před jejím hněvem. 

„Jaký jsi měla den?“ zeptá se Dean s trochu váhavým úsměvem. 

Máma se na něj podívá a potřese hlavou a povzdychne si a on si víc než kdy jindy uvědomuje, že být jedináček neznamená jen nemít si s kým hrát, ale taky nemít nikoho, s kým by si mohl povídat, potmě, když je rodiče pošlou spát, nemít nikoho, koho by mohl škádlit, a nikoho, kdo by byl schopný odvést od něj máminu pozornost, aspoň na chvíli, aby Dean mohl vymyslet únikový plán. 

„Byla jsem ve škole, Deane,“ oznámí mu máma unaveně a posadí se na pohovku, ramena svěšená. Vypadá zmoženě a jako by nevěděla, že mu má vlastně říct. „Zavolali si mě do ředitelny.“ 

Dean překvapeně povytáhne obočí. Do ředitelny? Copak něco v poslední době udělal? Dean byl vzorný – dobře, neměl zrovna nejlepší známky a občas vyrušoval, ale rozhodně neudělal nic, kvůli čemu by museli mámu volat k řediteli. Nevinně se usměje. 

„To byl určitě nějaký omyl,“ vysvětlí. 

Máma si přejede dlaněmi po tvářích. „Deane,“ zarazí ho. „Tohle musí přestat. Podle ředitele jsi ostatní děti ve třídě už zase děsil těmi svými pohádkami o příšerách. Říkali jsme ti přece, že to nemáš dělat.“ 

Dívá se na něj skoro prosebně.

Dean se zamračí a potřese nesouhlasně hlavou. „Nejsou to pohádky,“ brání se. „Jsou skutečné, zdálo se mi o nich! Všechny jsou skutečné, upíří a vlkodlaci a ghúlové a –“

„To stačí,“ oznámí máma tvrdě a prsty si promne spánky. „Jsou to jen sny, Deane. Příšery _neexistují_.“

„Ale –“

Máma zvedne ruku, dlaní k němu, a on zavře pusu. „Prý jsi těm dětem taky vykládal, že nejsi Dean Smith, ale Dean Winchester. _Deane_ , nemůžeš si takhle vymýšlet.“ 

Dean uhne pohledem a kousne se do rtu, aby zůstal zticha. 

Když se o tom dozví Castiel, připadá mu to vtipné. Svět je zábavný. I když je apokalypsa zažehnána – s oběťmi na obou stranách – a žádné další nebezpečí nehrozí, protože andělé i démoni odešli, zdá se, že svět pořád potřebuje Deana Winchestera. 

***

Když je Deanovi deset, dostane k narozeninám štěně malamuta. 

Je velké – na štěně – a super chlupaté (někdy si Dean myslí, že kdyby mu všechny ty chlupy oholil, nic by z něj nezůstalo) a rádo běhá kolem a následuje ho, kamkoli se hne, naprosto oddaně, a pokaždé, když se ho Dean dotkne, začne šťastně vrtět ocasem. 

Dean mu začne říkat Sammy. Z nějakého důvodu má pocit, že se to jméno dokonale hodí k těm velkým, smutným psím očím. 

***

Dean otevře oči do tmy, dech zrychlený a prsty pevně zaryté do přikrývky. 

V domě je uprostřed noci naprosté ticho, a Deanovi chvíli trvá, než přijde na to, co ho vlastně probudilo. 

Sen. Sen o vysokém tmavovlasém muži s až příliš laskavýma modrýma očima plnýma zmatku a odhodlání. O dvou prstech na čele, o lehkém dotyku, který dokázal zbavit jakékoli bolesti, o důvěře. 

Té noci už Dean znovu neusne. 

***

„Mám strach,“ zamumlá děvče na pečlivě ustlané matraci tlumeně do tmy a Dean cítí, že na něj upírá smutné, vyděšené oči. 

Překulí se na bok, aby na Alici viděl, tam, kde spí na připravené přistýlce v jeho pokoji. Nevídají se často. Jejich matky spolu nemají zase tak dobrý vztah, jaký si on vždycky přál mít se svým bratrem (kdyby nějakého měl, samozřejmě), ale pořád jsou sestry a čas od času se scházejí, když jsou nějaká velká rodinná výročí. A Alice pak vždycky skončí na noc v jeho pokoji, o dva roky mladší a vystrašená ze tmy. 

„To nic,“ zašeptá Dean a doufá, že to zní konejšivě. Nazvedne se na lokti a dívá se na ni, i když ve tmě nedokáže rozlišit rysy její tváře, jen hrubý obrys jejího těla, skrčeného pod tenkou letní přikrývkou. Dívka má kolena přitažená k bradě. „Čeho se bojíš?“ 

Alice se zavrtí a v doširoka rozevřených očích se jí na okamžik odrazí měsíční světlo. „Co když mám pod postelí příšeru?“ zeptá se, hlas se jí třese. 

Dean sklouzne z postele a tiše, bosý dojde k ní. „Nemáš,“ řekne jí pevně, jemným hlasem, protože je vyděšená a on ji musí uklidnit. Vždycky to tak dělal. „Slibuju, že nemáš. Zkontroloval jsem všechny postele v domě, a pod žádnou není příšera.“ Sedne si vedle ní na okraj matrace a už jí neřekne, že si nevymýšlí. Opravdu zkontroloval všechny postele v domě. A všechny skříně. Všechno, kde bylo dost místa na to, aby se tam vešla příšera. „A kdyby tam byla, tak mě vzbudíš a já se o to postarám.“ 

Alice k němu vzhlédne, o něco málo klidnější. „Slibuješ?“ 

„Slibuju.“ Dean rozhodně přikývne, než se vrátí zase do své postele. 

Ve dvanácti letech Dean ví, že se nemusí bát příšer pod postelí, protože ví, jak si s nimi poradit. 

Dean se nebojí příšer pod postelí, protože ví, že kdysi dávno, před lety, se příšery pod postelí bály jeho. 

***

Na střední škole Deana všichni angličtináři zbožňují. Není vzorný student, ani zdaleka, na to má příliš energie a příliš málo disciplíny, ale zdá se, že má vůdcovské sklony a vrozené nadání na latinu, a oni tiše obdivují jeho perfektní výslovnost, a jeho eseje, stručné (jak říct co nejvíc co nejméně slovy), ale naprosto odpovídající zadání, skvělé, osobité analýzy a talent pro vyprávění originálních hororových historek o úplatných andělech a bratrech, kteří jeden pro druhého prodávají duši, upírech, kteří možná nejsou tak špatní, jak vypadají, a o místech, která se zdají být nevinná, ale nejsou. 

Když mu učitelé říkají, že má neuvěřitelnou představivost, Dean se vždycky jen usměje. 

Někdy ho přitom napadne, co by se stalo, kdyby jim řekl, že každý z těch příběhů – každá z těch příšer a lidí a míst – je skutečný. 

***

Dean překvapeně zamrká, když se na ulici téměř srazí s vysokým mužem. 

„Promiňte,“ řekne okamžitě, skoro automaticky. 

Muž přikývne a mírně se pousměje. „Nic se nestalo,“ řekne klidně, hlas hluboký a trochu chraplavý a strašně, strašně moc známý. 

Deanovi trvá pár vteřin, než si vzpomene, kde už ho viděl, ale béžový trenčkot se ztratí v davu, než ho doběhne. 

***

Deanova první přítelkyně se jmenuje Amanda. 

Je o rok mladší, ze stejné školy jako on, vysoká a černovlasá a úžasná, s intenzivně modrýma očima, ve kterých se Dean občas ztrácí, jako by se v nich měl utopit. 

Rozumí si spolu. Amanda má ráda stejnou hudbu jako on a miluje, když jí Dean vypráví příběhy o strašidlech, co jsou vždycky tam, kde byste je nejméně čekali, o lovcích, kteří cestují po celé zemi a zachraňují životy, někdy i za cenu ztráty toho vlastního, a o lidech, pro které rodina nekončí s krví, a je důvodem života. Jezdí spolu na dlouhé projížďky v Deanově prvním autě (jednou spolu zajedou na rockový koncert), hned, jak dostane řidičák, poslouchají spolu muziku tak starou, že se jim ostatní smějí a občas se zastaví s autem někde na okraji města, kde není tolik pouličních lamp, a mlčky zírají na hvězdy. 

Je to pohodlné. Jenže jsou víc přátelé než cokoli jiného a Dean i přes svůj věk cítí, že v tom něco chybí. Něco silnějšího, možná vášnivějšího než jen dobré přátelství. Něco, co možná cítí pokaždé, když se mu zdá o jistém černovlasém muži, který pro něj byl ochotný postavit se vlastní rodině. 

Nakonec se Dean s Amandou rozejde, v klidu a bez hádek, a o několik týdnů později řekne rodičům a všem svým kamarádům, že je gay, a ten jeden nebo dva lidé, co s tím mají problém, nejsou nic proti neuvěřitelné podpoře jeho rodičů a přátel a tomu, jak moc se cítí svobodný. 

***

Dean se dostane na vysokou a bůhví proč má pocit, že je na tom něco zatraceně ironického. 

Jako hlavní obor si vybere management, daleko od domova. Při škole pracuje jako mechanik, a když mu na konci měsíce nevyjdou peníze (což se nestává zase tak často, ve skutečnosti, protože ta vojenská výchova, kterou neměl, na něm asi zanechala stopy), stačí jedna nebo dvě hodiny kulečníku k tomu, aby se nemusel bát, že si nebude mít za co koupit snídani. 

Jeho noví kamarádi mu nechtějí věřit, že se kulečník nikdy hrát neučil. 

Jinak je Dean naprosto spokojený. Škola ho baví, noví přátelé se hodí vždycky, dokonce i randí (a pokud ho zajímají jen tmavovlasí muži s modrýma očima, nevidí na tom nic zvláštního). 

A kdyby ho každým pár dnů nepronásledovaly sny o příšerách a o konci světa a o bratrovi, kterého nikdy neměl, myslel by si, že je stejný jako všichni ostatní. 

***

Ten muž je sotva sto padesát, možná dvě sta metrů od něj, tmavovlasý a pořád v tom samém béžovém, pomačkaném trenčkotu, v jakém ho Dean viděl naposledy. Stojí bez hnutí na druhé straně ulice – bokem k němu – když se Dean prochází s kamarády po městě, a on v první moment zůstane jen zírat. Je to opravdu on? Stejný muž, který ho jako dítě zachránil před ošklivou autonehodou (stejný muž, který k Deanovi přišel v tom opuštěném skladišti, kdysi, když byl Dean ještě starší, a řekl mu, že ho zachránil z pekla)? Tentýž muž, jako ten, o kterém se mu zdá, co si jen pamatuje? 

Dean trhne hlavou, a pak se k němu muž otočí zády a někam vykročí, a Dean se na okamžik nemůže nadechnout, protože ho napadne, že by ten muž mohl odejít. 

Dean by ho možná nemusel už nikdy potkat. 

„Počkej!“ vykřikne tak hlasitě, jak jen dokáže, a i když na něj kamarádi zmateně volají, aby se vrátil (a kam to kruci vlastně běží?!), nevšímá si jich, protože má jen jeden cíl. 

Nenechat ho znovu odejít. 

Dean bez přemýšlení a bez rozhlédnutí vběhne do silnice, ale tentokrát kupodivu nic nejede a on to bezpečně zvládne na protější chodník. 

„Hej!“ zavolá znovu na muže a vyrazí za ním, protože ví, že tentokrát ho musí dohnat. Musí ho vidět zblízka. Musí si s ním promluvit. „Casi!“ 

Muž se zastaví na místě a Dean vidí, jak nejistě přešlápne, jako by váhal, než se k němu pomalu otočí. 

Dean k němu konečně doběhne a zastaví se na krok od něj. Těžce oddychuje a ten muž na něj jen beze slova hledí, oči neuvěřitelně modré. 

„Jsi Castiel, že ano?“ zeptá se Dean zadýchaně. 

Muž nakloní hlavu na stranu. 

Dean se zazubí. 

***

Dean stojí na ulici, mlčky hledí na muže před sebou a hlavou mu běží vzpomínky. Na to, jak ho tenhle muž, Castiel, vždycky uměl pobavit svojí ignorací kulturních narážek. Jak vypadal pokaždé mnohem víc lidsky, když si dovolil trochu se uvolnit a usmál se. Jak ho dokázal vyléčit – ze zranění z lovu, z nespavosti, z kocoviny – lehkým dotykem dvou prstů, dotykem, který čas od času možná trval nepatrně déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Vzpomíná na to, jak bral Cas vždycky všechno doslova a jak se tvářil zmateně pokaždé, když Dean řekl nějaký vtip, jak se na něj podíval, hrdě a jen trochu omluvně, těsně předtím, než z něj Lucifer udělal krvavou sprchu. Vzpomíná na to, jak ho cas v tom zeleném pokoji přitiskl ke stěně, obličej jen pár centimetrů od toho jeho, a pak mu řekl, že mu pomůže zastavit apokalypsu. 

Dean vzpomíná a přitom nechápe, jak mohl bez toho muže, co má teď před sebou, strávit celý život. 

***

Dean sedí na lavičce v parku (možná už tady někdy předtím byl), vedle Castiela, a mlčky zírá do dálky, jak se snaží si to všechno srovnat v hlavě. 

„Všechno je to skutečné, že?“ zeptá se tiše a skoro tomu nemůže uvěřit, protože jedna věc je tušit, že pro něj bylo něco už předtím, něco šíleného a bolestivého a děsivého, a něco úplně jiného je mít to potvrzené od někoho dalšího. Potřese hlavou. „Ty věci, o kterých se mi zdá. Všechno se to stalo, kdysi.“ 

Castiel, ruce složené v klíně, jak bez hnutí sedí vedle něj, se na něj podívá. „Ano,“ potvrdí. 

Dean dlouze vydechne. „Opravdu jsem byl lovec.“ 

Cas souhlasně přikývne. 

Dean dlouze vydechne a sklopí hlavu tak, že mu brada spadne na prsa. Na okamžik si není jistý, jestli se má začít smát tomu, jak je to celé neuvěřitelné, nebo jestli má jen zakroutit hlavou a celé to přejít, jako by se vlastně nic nestalo. Místo toho po chvíli znovu zvedne hlavu. „Co se stalo na tom hřbitově?“ 

„Co si pamatuješ?“ 

Dean se na Case upřeně dívá a Cas mu jeho pohled stejně upřeně oplácí, s hlavou nakloněnou na stranu. Dean pokrčí rameny. „Pamatuju si, že tě Lucifer zabil.“ Sám se při těch slovech zachvěje. „A pak Bobbyho. Nemohl jsi dýchat, protože jsi byl pryč. A Sammy byl pryč. A já jsem byl sám a nemohl jsem nic dělat.“ 

Cas mlčí, a pak polkne. „Zabil tě. Lucifer,“ řekne tiše a jeho hlas je chraplavý. 

Dean pomalu přikývne, protože něco takového čekal. Lucifer by ho nikdy nenechal naživu. „Co se stalo Sammymu?“ 

„Sam nad Luciferem vyhrál.“ Castiel se mírně pousměje. „Povedlo se mu přemoci ho, dostat ho do klece. Přestal lovit a prožil dlouhý život. Založil rodinu. Ale nikdy si nepřestal vyčítat, že tě nemohl zachránit. Chyběl jsi mu, celý život. Jeho nejstarší syn dostal tvé jméno.“ 

Alespoň jeden z nich tedy nakonec dostal šanci na dobrý život. 

Dean se zhluboka nadechne. „Jak jsi to přežil?“ 

„Bůh mě přivedl zpět. Ale nedovolili mi zachránit tě.“ 

Dean přikývne a znovu se zadívá před sebe, protože nemá vůbec tušení, co by měl říct. Je to tak matoucí, vědět, že už byl jednou naživu, a že jeho tehdejší bratr zachránil svět. Vědět, že ho zabili a on se přesto zase vrátil, i když po letech, a do evidentně úplně jiného světa. Možná do světa, který už nepotřebuje zachraňovat. Do světa, ve kterém konečně mohl být upřímný sám k sobě? 

„Miloval jsem tě,“ oznámí tlumeně, ale ani v nejmenším váhavě a otočí se k muži vedle sebe. 

Castiel zmateně nakloní hlavu na stranu. 

Dean si povzdychne. „Byl jsi první, kdo tam byl, vždycky pro mě, kdo mě viděl jako člověka a komu nezáleželo na tom, že jsem udělal příšerné věci. A vím, že jsem ti to nedokázal říct, díky tomu, jak mě táta vychoval.“ Tehdejší táta. John Winchester. „A nemyslel jsem, že bych mohl být dost dobrý pro někoho jako ty. Ale miloval jsem tě.“ 

Castiel neodpoví, jen se na něj dívá. 

„Možná pořád miluju,“ řekne Dean tiše a uhne pohledem. „Nejsem si jistý, jak moc je to skutečné, nebo jen vzpomínka.“ 

***

Deanovi stačí pár dnů (i když mu trvá několik týdnů, než to přizná nahlas), aby zjistil, že ano, rozhodně to _je_ skutečné. 


End file.
